


Sedum Telephium

by SharkGirl



Series: The Language of Flowers [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Botanist!Otabek, Boys Kissing, Businessman!Yuri, Continuation, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gardener!Otabek, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mischievous Friends, Overprotective friends, Sequel, Sweet, Victuuri (background), dj!otabek, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Seamlessly, the music transitioned, but the overall feeling of the club had shifted, the dancers becoming energized.  All Otabek was doing was playing songs, yet everyone cheered when they realized he’d arrived.Written for OtaYuri Week, Day 4, IntimacyandLong Distance.Sequel toDelphinium Elatum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is less about gardening and more about their relationship. The flowers are mentioned, though! Haha.  
> Ever since I found out that Otabek moonlights as a DJ, I just HAD to write this. It also includes his mischievous friends, which Kubo-sensei mentioned him having.
> 
> I managed to get something written for OtaYuri Week!! (I feel so behind!)
> 
> Partially beta'd by the fabulous Niri!  
> Please enjoy ^^

Yuri chewed on his bottom lip, cursing himself when he bit too hard and tasted the distinct metallic flavor of his own blood.  He released his abused flesh and reached for the napkin under his drink.  It was about time to put up his tray table anyway.  They’d be landing soon.

He was always anxious to touch down.  Takeoffs and landings were the exciting parts of flights, but also the most nerve-wracking.  And he knew he was only one runway away from seeing Otabek again.

They’d been separated longer this time.  Yuri had several large contracts to close and new business dealings to secure.  And he’d used a lot of his built up vacation time coming home to check on his mom and grandpa – and to visit his boyfriend, of course.  So, he had to wait until there was a break.  Thankfully, after three whole months, it came.

“Three months…” He let his head fall back against the headrest.  The fasten seatbelt sign illuminated as the captain spoke over the intercom.  Three months was a long time when your boyfriend lived so far away.  Thankfully, it was made easier by communication.  There was no question as to whether or not they were together or officially dating anymore.  Not after his previous visit.

Yuri could still remember the feel of Otabek’s arms around him and the stubble on his chin rubbing against his sensitive skin.  They’d shared a bed every night, staying up late and talking about everything.  Just getting to know each other.  It was the most intimate thing Yuri had ever experienced and they’d left their clothes on.

Otabek was such a gentleman.

Of course, they did talk a bit about taking other steps.  But, being separated by six hundred and fifty kilometers did put a damper on their plans to further the physical aspect of their relationship.  Still, they talked about it, their video chats and texts getting heated at times.  Of course, Yuri tended to get flustered if Otabek sent so much as an, ‘I miss you,’ so perhaps he wasn’t the best judge of their conversations’ heat index.

Without realizing how far they’d descended, Yuri bounced in his seat, the wheels of the plane touching down on the tarmac.  They taxied to the gate and another wave of nervous excitement washed over him.  This time he’d called ahead. This time he knew that Otabek would be waiting for him just outside of baggage claim.  This time he didn’t need his grandpa’s imaginary kitchen fire to send him packing and into the welcoming home and arms of his boyfriend.

He practically raced off of the plane, doing his best not to knock over the other travelers in the busy airport.  They only had three days together.  Three days to make up for three months’ worth of longing.  And some of the time had to be set aside for pirozhki at his grandpa’s house, a tour of the garden – ‘The Sedum telephium are still in bloom, Yura!’ – and dinner with his mother and her boyfriend.

Yuri grabbed his suitcase off of the conveyor and ran up to the sliding glass doors.  He spotted Otabek immediately, his motorcycle standing out among the throng of older cars.  Yuri swallowed and glanced at his reflection, smoothing down his hair and taking a deep breath before he walked outside.

It was pretty cool, the wind chill in the single digits Celsius, but Yuri didn’t care about that as he rushed forward, calling out to the other man.  Otabek looked up, a smile breaking out on his face.

“Yura!” he greeted and then grunted as the blond tackled him, nearly knocking him over.

“Beka,” he breathed, burying his face in the other’s neck.  Then he pulled back, his face burning.  “Oh, I mean…it’s, uh, good to see you.” He tucked some of his hair behind his ear and clasped his hands behind his back.  He’d been so eager to see the other man that he overdid it.  How embarrassing.

“It’s good to see you, too, Yura.” Otabek reached behind him and grabbed one of Yuri's hands, bringing it to his lips.  His kissed the tips of his fingers, his lips cold against the heated flesh.

“Beka, you’re freezing!” Yuri admonished. “How long have you been waiting out here?”

“I’m not sure.” He continued kissing his hand, moving to his knuckles and then to his palm. “An hour, maybe?”

“An hour?!” Yuri snatched his hand back. “I told you when my flight was.”

“I know.” Otabek’s cheeks tinted as he averted his gaze. “But I thought your flight might be early and I was excited, so…” He glanced back up. “I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“Forgive…” He trailed off and shook his head. “You’re ridiculous, Beka.” He closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around him once again, though not quite as over-enthusiastically as earlier. “Let’s go to your place,” he began, trying to ignore his own blush and the heat he felt radiating off of the other man at the suggestion. “I’m hungry, I mean,” he added.

“Of course.” Otabek pulled back and reached for his spare helmet – Yuri’s helmet – before mounting his bike and looking back at him.  “Shall we?”

Yuri attached his luggage to the back and hopped on, resting his chin against his boyfriend’s shoulder and looping his arms around his middle. “Let’s go.”

 

Otabek’s apartment was just as Yuri remembered it.  Plants everywhere, open text books and notes cluttering every surface, but warm and cozy.  He set his luggage down next to the couch and flopped onto it, pillowing his head with his arms and crossing his legs.

“Make yourself at home, Yura,” Otabek said with a chuckle and Yuri stuck his tongue out playfully.  He’d really missed the other man.  But he need to reign it in.  He wasn’t the gushy type who had to cling all over another person.  No.  He was Yuri ‘The Russian Ice Tiger’ Plisetsky.  So, he’d play it cool.

“Don’t mind if I do,” he replied and let his eyes slipped closed.  His flight wasn’t as early as he usually liked to take, but traveling always took it out of him.

“Are you still hungry?” the other man asked, his voice a little farther away.  The blond heard a cabinet open and close, so he figured the other had gone into the kitchen.

“Starving,” he moaned and then smiled when Otabek laughed, low and melodic.

“What are you in the mood for?” Otabek sounded closer.  Yuri cracked open an eye and spotted the other man’s head poking around the half wall that separated the living space from the kitchen.  He made eye contact and then shrugged before closing his eyes again.  Honestly, he wasn’t too picky.  “Well,” Otabek was suddenly very close. “What can I get you in the mood for?” he asked.

Yuri’s eyes flew open and he stared up at the other man.  His face was burning, but, judging by the confused quirked brow, Otabek hadn’t meant what he said the way Yuri had taken it. “U-Uh,” he stammered, trying to think of something, anything.  But he wasn’t hungry anymore. “What do you have?”

Otabek frowned slightly and then brought his hand to his chin. “I think I’ve got some leftover pasta from the other night and my mom sent a care package with borscht, but I was thinking we could bring that to your mom’s for dinner tomorrow-”

“You know what.” Yuri sat up, crossing over to the other man. “The pasta sounds fine.”

“Oh.” Otabek blinked in surprise, but then smiled. “Sure. I’ll heat it up.”

Yuri followed his boyfriend into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he watched the other prepare his lunch.  Otabek grabbed two bowls and portioned the pasta out.  It had some sort of a light sauce and meat mixed in.  He didn’t miss how one of the bowls had a double helping of protein.

“Are you sure about that?” Yuri pointed to the heavily laden bowl. “If you bulk up anymore, I won’t be able to wrap my arms around you.”

“This bowl,” Otabek began, seemingly unfazed by the comment, “is for you.”

“For me?” He raised his brows.

“You look like you could use it,” he continued. “What are they feeding you out in Saint Petersburg?”

“Ugh, Beka.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “Knock that shit off. You sound like Grandpa.”  He didn’t miss the way Otabek snickered at that.  The older man popped the bowls into the microwave and turned to face him.

“And what’s this about me bulking up?” Otabek crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh, nothing.” Yuri puckered his lips and glided over to him. “It’s just that, with all that gardening and heavy lifting you’ve been doing for Grandpa, you’ve been packing on the muscle.” He sneaked an arm around one of Otabek’s and gave his bicep a squeeze.

“I haven’t gained a kilo.” He frowned.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” Yuri leaned down to rest his head on Otabek’s shoulder. “I happen to like my men stocky.”

“This from the human beanpole.” Otabek smirked, giving as good as he got.

“You’re the one dating this beanpole,” Yuri scoffed, drawing back and flicking the other’s nose, but before he could retreat, Otabek grabbed his hand, bringing it to his mouth.

“True,” he breathed against his skin, brushing his lips against his knuckles and looking up with dark, coffee-colored eyes. “And _I_ happen to like your figure.”

Yuri swallowed, his face heating up again.  He opened his mouth to reply, but the microwave started to beep, signalling that their lunch was ready.  “I’ll go set the table,” he said, pulling his hand free and walking toward the sink. “Utensils still in this drawer?”

Otabek nodded, picking up the bowls and setting them on the table.  They sat in silence as they ate, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.  Yuri usually talked the most, though Otabek could get pretty chatty when it came to plants and his passion for the horticultural arts.

“So,” Yuri said once he finished his meal. “Any plans for tonight?”

“I was thinking we could go out to dinner,” Otabek replied, still working on his bowl.  Perhaps Yuri had been hungrier than he’d realized. “We could go to that Japanese place again, if you’d like.”

“Mmm, I have been craving katsudon.” He sighed dreamily and then groused, “Especially since Victor’s been going on and on about it for the past few weeks.”

“Your boss?” the other asked, setting his fork down.

“Yeah. He’s been going back and forth to Japan and every time he comes back with another story about the new CEO of the Katsuki Corp and his _impeccable taste in the local cuisine_.” He said the last bit doing what he considered a perfect impression of the older Russian.

“Isn’t that the guy he’s got a crush on?” Otabek smiled and Yuri grated his teeth.  If his boyfriend, who lived hundreds of miles away could figure that out, he had no idea why his boss still wouldn’t realize it.

“He thinks he’s being friendly.” Yuri gave a long-suffering sigh. “I wish they’d just do it already, so Victor would stop pining like a lovesick teenager.” He looked up and caught Otabek’s blush before the other man cleared his throat and averted his gaze.

“Oh?”

“Yeah…” Yuri tucked some of his hair behind his ear and rubbed the back of his neck. “So…dinner tonight?”

“I thought it would be nice-” but Otabek was interrupted when his phone rang.  “Ah, excuse me, Yura.”  He stood up and grabbed his cell off of the counter, bringing it to his ear. “Yes?”

Yuri tried not to eavesdrop, but he was curious.  Otabek didn’t usually get calls.  In fact, he almost never had his phone on him – that was, until he and Yuri started their long-distance relationship.

“Tonight?” Otabek looked over at Yuri and then bit his lower lip. “I can’t…I – well, I understand that, but – there’s no one?” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “If there’s absolutely no one else.” He paused, the other person obviously saying quite a bit. “Yes, yes. See you tonight.” And then he hung up.

Yuri waited a beat before he spoke. “So…no dinner?”

“I’m sorry, Yura,” Otabek apologized, setting his phone down. “I tried to refuse… Even though I requested the days off-”

“Requested days off?” Yuri blinked. “That was work?” Otabek nodded. “I didn’t realize you had a job, Beka.”

“Well, as much as I enjoy them, college courses and volunteer gardening work don’t exactly pay the bills,” he said, joining him back at the table.

“Don’t get smart.” Yuri punched him lightly in the arm. “So, what kind of job is it?”

“It’s…well…”

 

Yuri probably would have believed anything Otabek told him.  If he’d said he worked part-time at a flower shop, sure.  If he’d told him he worked late nights as a barista, it seemed plausible.  Hell, if he said he was working the overnight shift at the train depot, he wouldn’t have batted an eye.  But the last job he’d ever imagined his boyfriend doing was working as a disc jockey at a flashy club downtown.

It made sense that a club would be there.  Moscow wasn’t all hilltops and gardens.  It had a bustling metropolitan area and a busy nightlife.  There were dozens of clubs that were within walking distance of Otabek’s college campus.  Yuri just never pictured Otabek going into one, let alone working there.

“A DJ, really?” he asked for the tenth time as Otabek parked his bike and they dismounted.

“I enjoy music,” he replied with a shrug, setting his helmet on the seat.  Yuri followed suit, but before he could ask him about how he’d landed such a position, someone opened the metal door beside them.  Loud, pulsing base drifted out of the open doorway and bounced off the brick walls of the alley.

“Altin! Perfect timing!” A man who looked maybe a few years older than them gave a tired, but relieved smile.  He was wearing what appeared to be a leisure suit and a pair of sunglasses, despite it being dark both in and outside of the club. “Vasiliev called out. Some sort of family emergency. So, you’re a lifesaver!”

“Family emergency?” Otabek questioned.

“I _know_. And on our busiest night of the week, right?” Clearly the other man didn’t get it, but Otabek didn’t bring it up again. “Anyway, thanks for coming. I know you requested off and all, but, man, you really saved my ass.”

“So, which is it?” Yuri asked, crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing the besuited man. “Is it your life or your ass he’s saving?”

“Uh…” The other blinked, peeking up at Yuri over the rims of his sunglasses. “Who…?”

“This is my boyfriend, Yuri Plisetsky,” Otabek introduced him and the blond’s cheeks burned at the open admission, but his cold glare at the other didn’t waver in the slightest. “Yura, this is Alexei Petrov,” he said, gesturing toward Mr. I-wear-my-sunglasses-at-night. “He’s one of the club’s owners.”

“I see.” Yuri raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, did I interrupt-”

“Yes,” Yuri cut Alexei off before he could finish. “But we’re here now.” He brushed past him and inside the club, stopping to glance back at Otabek over his shoulder. “Well, aren’t you going to show me where you work?”

“Of course.” His boyfriend smiled.

“After your tour, I’ll get him into the VIP section,” Alexei offered. “And, as soon as Mikhailov comes in, you can go.” They nodded and walked inside.

“You don’t have to stay all night?” Yuri asked, once they were past the thumping base and in a quieter section backstage.

“I’m only covering part of the shift,” Otabek said.

“And here I thought we’d shut down the club together,” he teased. “But I’m glad I’ll be getting you to myself earlier rather than later.” He bit his lower lip and looked away.  He knew it was a bit brazen, but it wasn’t like they weren’t dating.  And three months _was_ a long time.

“I’m sorry our plans for tonight were ruined.” Otabek reached up and brushed the backs of his fingers along Yuri’s jaw. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Yuri looked up and saw the other was blushing as well.  Somehow, that made the offer even more enticing.  He liked knowing that his boyfriend got just as flustered as he did, even if his stoic expression seldom showed it.

“Make sure you do,” he said, taking Otabek’s hand in his and giving it a kiss.  He wasn’t sure if it had the same effect as when his boyfriend did it to him, but he thought he’d give it a shot.  The fingers twitched beneath his lips and he just caught the other’s blush deepening before something interrupted them again.

“Otabek, sweet!” A girl came into the hall, half her hair shaved and the remaining locks dyed a vibrant orange color. “You’re up after this song.” She turned toward Yuri. “Who’s this?”

“Oh, Veronika, this is-”

“Yuri Plisetsky,” he introduced himself this time. “His boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Her eyes widened before she smirked. “The rumored boyfriend finally makes his appearance.” She elbowed Otabek in the ribs. “Good on ya.” She grinned and then turned her attention back on Yuri. “Nice to meet ya. I’m Veronika. I mix drinks in this place.”

“She’s the bar manager,” Otabek corrected.

“Why’d you have to go and tell him that? Makin’ me sound like some sort of working stiff.” She sighed. “Anyway, those drinks aren’t going to mix themselves.” She sauntered back over to the door and blew a kiss over her shoulder. “See you boys around.”

They stood there in silence for a moment before Otabek cleared his throat. “I should get out there.”

“Yeah.”

“Alexei will be back any moment to take you to the VIP section,” he said. “I’m sorry there wasn’t enough time to properly show you around.”

“No worries, Beka.” He waved his hand in dismissal.  “I’m more interested in watching you work, anyway.”

“Ah.” He blushed again and Yuri bit back a grin.  He liked seeing Otabek like that.  In fact, he began to crave more.  But he’d have to think about that later, because Otabek had to go and Alexei was back and ushering Yuri into the club.

He showed him to a table surrounded by plush, white leather couches.  He took a seat just as Otabek walked out onto the stage.  Seamlessly, the music transitioned, but the overall feeling of the club had shifted, the dancers becoming energized.  All Otabek was doing was playing songs, yet everyone cheered when they realized he’d arrived.

“Beka’s so popular.” Yuri heard someone say from beside him.  He swallowed down the feeling that bubbled up at hearing someone else refer to his boyfriend by his nickname and turned to face them.

There were three people standing behind him.  Two sat on the couch across from him and one flopped down on his right, wrapping an arm around him and leaning heavily on his shoulder.  He smelled like citrus and his breath was sweet – probably from a drink he’d consumed.

“Hello there,” he greeted with a wide smile.  Yuri glanced up at him and then over at the others, a boy and girl about his age, who were beaming at him as well. “Nice to meet you, I’m-”

“I have a boyfriend,” Yuri said, trying to dislodge himself from the stranger.  Instead of getting upset or pulling away, the other just laughed and squeezed him tighter.

“We know that,” he snorted. “But it’s good to know that you wouldn’t flirt behind his back.”

“Haah?” Yuri finally managed to pull away. He stared up into the other’s dark eyes, made even darker by the low light in the club. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, well, I tried to introduce myself earlier, but,” he chuckled and continued, “I’m Serik. Beka and I shared a few classes during our undergrad back in Almaty,” he explained. “And these two-”

“I’m Marina,” the girl said, her earrings catching the color-changing lights. “And this is my boyfriend, Evgeny.” She gripped his arm and he gave a small wave.

“We all go to school with Otabek,” Evgeny said. “And we’re-”

“The Beka Protection Squad,” Serik finished for him, slapping Yuri hard on the back.  He was big, at least as wide as Otabek and a head taller than Yuri. “We can’t just hand over our precious friend to anyone, you know.”

“I see.” Yuri sat up straight, brushing some of his long hair over his shoulder, and crossed his arms over his chest. “So, I require your approval, do I?”

“Yup!” Marina giggled. “Beka’s a good boy and we don’t want him getting his heart broken.”

Yuri’s nostrils flared as prickling heat crept up his neck. “And just _what_ makes you think I’d break his heart?”

“Ease off there, Yura.” Serik pat his shoulder with a large hand.

“It’s Yuri,” he spat, glaring up at him.

“My mistake.” Serik held his hands up in mock defense. “It’s just, whenever Beka talks about you, he says ‘my Yura’ this or ‘my Yura’ that.” He shook his head. “It’s cute.”

“My…” Yuri trailed off, blinking owlishly.

“Anyway, we just want to get to know you a bit,” he went on. “Make sure you’re not just after our precious Beka’s virginity-”

“Serik!” Marina hissed from across the table. “You can’t just go around saying stuff like that!”

“Otabek’s going to be pissed you blabbed,” Evgeny agreed. “Sorry about that, by the way,” he offered Yuri an apologetic glance, but it barely registered with the blond.  He was still trying to process the information he’d just received.

Otabek was a virgin.

Otabek was a buff, flower-loving, disc-jockeying, motorcycling virgin.

Then again, Yuri hadn’t exactly racked up any lovers in his life, either.  But he’d always just sort of assumed he was the only one who was inexperienced in their relationship.

Still…

“He’s a-”

“Does that change anything?” Serik asked, his jovial demeanor turning serious.

“What? Change? No!” Yuri shook his head. “I’d still love Beka even if he’d had sex with everyone in this club!” he shouted and then covered his mouth.  Perhaps he’d gone a bit too far with that one.

“Well.” Serik smiled again. “That’s good to hear.” He coughed into his hand. “But, I’m pretty sure he’s only fooled around with about half as many-”

“Serik!” Marina chastised again. “Now you’re just making things up!” She turned toward the blond. “Don’t listen to him, Yuri! Beka’s as pure as the driven snow!”

“Mari, that’s not much better,” Evgeny sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Beka’s sexcapades aside,” Serik cleared his throat. “We’re happy to know you love him.”

Love?  When had he said that?  Yuri thought back.  Had he let it slip?  He hadn’t even said it to Otabek yet.

“Because you’re all Beka talks about,” the other man went on. “How he can’t wait to see you and how those nights you spent together were the best of his life and just how in love with you he is.” He slapped Yuri on the back again.

In love?  Otabek?  Was he really?  The thought made heat pool in Yuri’s belly and his heart flutter.

“It’d be annoying if it wasn’t so damn cute.” Serik continued, rubbing his eye. “I’ve known him for six years and I’ve never-”

“I thought I’d find you all here,” a voice interrupted them.  It was Veronika, the bar manager. “You all weren’t giving Yuri a hard time now, were you?”

“Us?” Serik placed a hand over his chest, his eyes wide. “Why, Veronika! I’m insulted!”

“We’re only looking out for Beka’s well-being!” Marina added, Evgeny remaining silent on the matter.

“Well, stop scrutinizin’, will ya?” She put her hands on her hips. “Otabek will be super upset if you scare him off.”

“They’ve done no such thing,” Yuri spoke up, crossing his legs.  He wasn’t afraid of some over-protective friends.  In fact, deep down – below the part that was annoyed by their constant babbling – he was happy that his boyfriend had people who cared about him so far from home.  He sometimes forgot that Moscow wasn’t his hometown and that he probably missed his friends back in Almaty.

“No need to worry, ‘Nika,” Serik replied, wrapping his thick arm around Yuri’s shoulders again. “We only have a few more questions, but,” he looked down at him with a lopsided grin. “I think he’ll pass the test.”

 

A barrage of personal and rather invasive questions later, Yuri had won them over.  He went at it like any business dealing.  He assaulted them with facts and never back down.  By the end of it, they were making him promise to invite them to the wedding.  Though, the mere mention of it had Yuri turning crimson.

“It looks like our Beka’s in good hands,” Serik said, leaning forward and picking his drink up off of the table.  Veronika had brought them all a little something at one point or another during the ‘test.’

“Serik…are you _crying_?” Marina giggled into her glass.

“I just feel like our little Honey Bear is finally growing up, ya know?” He leaned heavily on Yuri again and sniffled.

“Okay, that’s enough alcohol for you.” Evgeny reached across the table and took his glass. “And I think we’ve taken enough of Yuri’s time.”

“Oh, but I didn’t get a chance to ask him about-”

“Ask him about what?”  They all turned to see Otabek standing behind an empty couch. “Serik.” It was hard to tell in the low light, but Yuri could have sworn Otabek was glaring at his long-time friend. “Your arm.” He gestured with his chin to the thick arm still resting on the blond’s shoulder.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Serik pulled back. “We were just getting to know your little boyfriend, here?”

“He’s _real_ cute, Beka!” Marina chimed in.

Cute? Yuri growled and stood up. “Excuse me, I’m not-”

“Whoa, you’re tall!” Serik blinked up at him. “It was hard to tell when you were sitting, but… _damn_.” He shook his head. “Legs for days, huh?” He turned and winked at Otabek.

“Yura,” Otabek ignored him. “My shift is over. Would you like to stay and dance or head home.” Serik whistled at the last part, but was silenced by one look from Otabek.

“As much as I’d love to dance with you.” Yuri sidestepped around Serik’s legs and closed the distance between them, lowering his voice to a whisper so only his boyfriend could hear. “I’d much rather get you home.”

Otabek pulled back, his eyes widening just a fraction before he gave a small smile. “Of course.”

 

The club wasn’t far from Otabek’s apartment and the drive back seemed to fly by.  Suddenly, they were dismounting and climbing up the steps.  Yuri tried not to stare at his boyfriend’s backside as they walked up, but it was hard.  He was used to seeing him in grungy gardener wear and sweatpants, not the tight, black jeans he was sporting now.

“What did you think?” Otabek asked over his shoulder as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

“Looks good,” Yuri said and then blinked. “I mean, sounded good.”

“I usually prepare a new track list each time, but I had to go with an older one,” he explained, unlocking the door and letting them. “I hope they didn’t mind.”

“Mind?” Yuri snorted and removed his coat, hanging it on the hook. “The entire crowd was practically screaming your name,” he said. “Just how many pairs of panties were thrown up on that stage, _DJ Altin_?” He smirked and Otabek’s face flushed.

“Yura, they don’t-”

“I was just teasing,” he said. “Though, you are pretty popular, huh?” He rested his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around the older man’s middle. “Even your friends said so.”

“Speaking of.” Otabek turned in his grasp so they were face to face. “What _else_ did Serik and the others say…exactly.”

“Oh…” Yuri thought about it.  Did he really want to bring up the whole ‘love’ thing right now?  They’d only been dating officially for three months.  Maybe it was too soon.  And he certainly wasn’t going to talking about their mutual virginal status. “Nothing much.”

“Forgive me if I have a hard time believing you.” Otabek sighed. “They’re always doing things like that…”

“Well, it was just because they’re worried about you,” Yuri ran his hands through Otabek’s hair, pushing back his bangs and raking his nails over the shaved part, scratching in soothing circles.

“Yeah?” Otabek hummed in contentment, eyes slipping closed as he leaned into the touch.

“Yeah. They were super concerned about your happiness,” he paused, stifling a snicker, “Honey Bear.”

Otabek’s eyes snapped open and he growled. “I’m going to kill Serik.”  Yuri just laughed and pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together.

“I think the nickname’s kind of cute.” He nuzzled his nose. “But are you really a honey bear?” he asked. “I’ve never seen you eat sweet things.”

“Actually, I do buy honey for tea,” Otabek explained. “Organic, ethically sourced honey can actually be good for the bee population,” he prattled on. “Oh, speaking of which, during the fall, production goes into decline, but there’s one plant that helps bridge the gap between summer and spring. Yura, didn’t I tell you that your grandfather’s Sedum telephium are still in bloom?” he asked, dark, coffee-colored eyes alight with excitement.

“Uh…sure. You may have mentioned something about-”

“It’s unusual for them to last this late into October, but they’re absolutely breathtaking. We’ll have to go see them tomorr-”

“Beka.” Yuri cupped his cheeks, drawing his attention. He bit his lower lip. “Are we _really_ going to talk about flowers all night?”

“Oh.” Otabek swallowed. “Sorry. You must be tired from the trip and it _is_ late-”

“Beka,” he said again. “We’re going to share the bed tonight, aren’t we?” He licked his lips nervously.  His boyfriend’s gaze dropped down for a second, following his tongue before he locked eyes with him.

“Yes,” he breathed and then they were kissing.

It had been months.  Months of longing and waiting and built up frustration.  They also hadn’t shared a proper kiss since Yuri had arrived, so this was technically their first of the trip, but certainly not the last.

“Beka,” he moaned against his mouth, walking forward and backing Otabek up against the wall. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” he panted, combing his fingers through Yuri’s long, pale locks. “Shall we…move to the bedroom?” he offered, pupils wide and cheeks flushed.  Yuri eagerly nodded and laughed as Otabek took his hand and pulled him into the room.

Suddenly, he found himself on his back, Otabek above him and the other’s lips pressed firmly against his once more.  The mattress creaked beneath them as they shifted, Yuri’s legs coming to wrap around Otabek’s waist.

“Beka…” He deepened the kiss, tongue darting out to tease the seam of the other’s lips.  They’d done this before.  It had been a while, but it was comfortable.  Otabek sucked in a breath when Yuri playfully nipped at his lower lip.

“Yura,” he groaned, voice husky and deep.  It sent a delicious shiver up Yuri’s spine. “Is this…I mean, we can stop.”

Yuri gripped the back of his head and kissed him again until they were both lightheaded.  When he pulled back, he stroked Otabek’s jaw lovingly. “I want you, Beka.”

“I want you, too.” Otabek buried his face in the crook of the other’s neck, inhaling deeply.  Then he drew back, a worried crease in his brow. “Yura, I’ve never-”

“I know.”

“You…know?” He blinked.  He looked away, his cheeks bright pink. “Was I that obvious?”

“No, nothing like that!” Yuri cupped his cheeks and turned his head to face him. “I totally thought I was the only one until your friends told me you were a-” he stopped, realizing what he’d just admitted.

“Serik…” Otabek growled in annoyance. “I really _am_ going to kill him.”

“He’s not worth the jail time.” Yuri snickered. “Besides, knowing that I’ll be your first, too.” He smiled softly. “It’s kinda nice.”

Otabek brushed Yuri’s bangs from his eyes and smiled down at him. “It is, isn’t it?” He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and rolled onto his side, taking Yuri with him.  “Yura, there’s something else.” He worried at his bottom lip. “I haven’t had a chance to tell you properly.”

“What is it, Beka?” Yuri put his hand on his boyfriend’s chest, surprised when he felt how hard and fast the other’s heart was beating.

“Yura…I know three months isn’t a very long time and the distance makes it even more difficult but,” he drew in a shaky breath, his eyes finally settling on Yuri’s. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone in my entire life.”

“Beka-”

“Yura, I…I love you.” He gripped his chin and brushed the pad of his thumb over Yuri’s cheek. “I’m sorry if it’s too soon or if it seems rushed, but I-”

“Beka.” He placed a finger over the other man’s lips.  He thought about what he was going to say.  How he was going to confess himself.  But, despite knowing the other’s feelings already, he barely managed to say it at all. “Would you be mad if I told you that I love you, too?” he asked, peering at him sheepishly.

“Yura!” Otabek engulfed him in a tight hug before releasing him in order to look him in the eyes. “Do you mean it? You don’t have to say it just because I did. I’ll wait if you’re not ready. I’ll wait as long as it-”

“Beka,” he interrupted for what felt like the hundredth time that night. “This chivalrous, gentlemanly thing of yours can only go so far.” He shook his head, hiding a grin. “Listen,” he began, “I love you. You love me. And I’m finally back in your arms again.” He leaned forward and brushed their lips together. “Get it?”

“Yura…”

“Don’t make me spell it out.” Yuri rolled his eyes and grabbed Otabek’s wrist, bringing his hand to rest on the swell of his backside before pressing their hips together. “You’re mine, right?” he asked and Otabek nodded dumbly. “The same goes for me,” he said, placing his hand over Otabek’s and giving it a squeeze. “Come take what’s yours, Beka.”

 

Low moans and shuddering breaths filled the room as they moved together, hands wandering and mouths mapping out the expanse of the other’s skin.  Yuri closed his eyes, damn near whimpering at the feeling of Otabek around him, his mouth hot as it peppered his skin with kisses.

They broke apart some time later, sticky and sated – and virginity still technically intact.  They had two more days to spend exploring each other and there were plenty of _other_ things to do before they got right down to it.

“That was amazing,” Otabek sighed, chest heaving, sweat still clinging to his brow. “Did you feel good, Yura?” he asked, turning onto his side to face him.

“Do you have to ask?” He raised an eyebrow. “I figured the way I screamed your name would have at least given you a hint.” He snickered. “Oh, and sorry. It will probably be awkward with your neighbors for a while,” he said, not feeling the least bit sorry at all.

“Yes, well, they didn’t need to bang so hard on the wall.” Otabek frowned.

“Maybe they were knocking politely before, but we couldn’t hear them?” Yuri suggested, rolling onto his stomach and resting his chin on his crossed arms. “But all jokes aside, it was good, Beka.” He moved a hand to draw nonsensical patterns on his boyfriend’s naked chest. “Your mouth is dangerous.”

“I don’t want to hear that from _you_ ,” the other replied with a chuckle.

 

They must have fallen asleep shortly after that, because the next thing Yuri knew, his phone was waking him up.  He reached out for it, the tips of his fingers barely grazing the plastic.  If only he could just reach a bit farther, but he couldn’t move.  The warm, comfortable, dead weight of his boyfriend covering half his body anchored him to the spot.

“Beka,” he hissed. “Beka, my phone.”

“Mmn?” Otabek cracked open an eye and scooched back just enough for Yuri to wriggle out from under him.

“Hello?” he answered, hoping his phone hadn't sent them to voicemail.

 _‘Yuratchka!’_ A jovial voice called over the line.

“Grandpa,” he greeted, sitting up.  He was still a little sore and in desperate need of a bath, but he ignored it. “Good morning.”

 _‘And good afternoon to you,’_ the other said with a laugh. _‘It’s nearly two.’_

“Oh.” Yuri’s cheeks burned.  They _had_ gotten home late from the club and, even though they’d gone straight to bed, they didn’t exactly go to sleep right away. “What’s up?”

_‘Well, you’re coming over to your mother’s for dinner tonight, yes?’_

“Yeah. We're bringing borscht,” he answered, looking down just as warm fingers began trailing up his side.  He glanced over, but Otabek’s eyes were still closed, though the little smile on his lips gave him away.

 _‘Ooh, good.’_ Nikolai replied. _‘I just wanted to confirm, since we hadn’t heard from you.’_ Something in his tone made Yuri blush, but he didn’t acknowledge it.

“I was pretty tired from my flight,” he lied, not wanting to admit to his grandpa that he went out clubbing and then stayed up half the night making out with his boyfriend.  “But we’ll be there at five.”

 _‘Excellent,’_ he grandpa said. _‘Your mother’s been worrying herself sick over this dinner,’_ he continued. _‘Thank goodness that fiancé of hers can calm her down.’_

Yuri froze, eyes going wide. “Fiancé?”

 _‘Did I say fiancé?’_ Nikolai groaned. _‘Your mother is going to kill me,’_ he lamented. _‘This whole dinner was how she was going to tell you.’_

“Grandpa…”

 _‘Please don’t tell her I told you!’_ he begged. _‘Just act surprised when she makes the announcement. You can do that, right?’_

“Of course.” He smiled. “And…I’m happy for her.” He really was.  It was about time his mother had found her own happy ending.  He peeked over at Otabek and his grin widened. “We’ll see you tonight.”

 _‘Alright, Yuratchka.’_ A chuckle drifted over the line. _‘Should I call you in a couple hours to make sure you get out of bed? Or will you be too busy-’_

“I’m hanging up now, Grandpa,” Yuri growled.

 _‘Okay, okay. See you soon!’_ And then the line went dead.

Yuri stared at his phone and sighed.  Sometimes he wondered just how much his grandfather knew.

“Who was that?” Otabek asked, rubbing an eye.

“Grandpa calling to remind us about dinner tonight.”

“This early?” He stifled a yawn.

“It’s in less than three hours,” Yuri said.

“Oh.” Otabek’s cheeks tinted. “I guess we wore each other out.”

“I guess so.” Yuri flopped down beside him, cuddling closer to his warmth. “Mom’s getting married.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,” he sighed. “I can’t believe she beat me.”

“And I thought _I_ was moving too fast.” Otabek laughed.

“What? You don’t see me as marriage material?” Yuri pouted, pulling back to glare at his boyfriend.

“I would have proposed the first time I saw you in the garden if it was socially acceptable,” the other man admitted, pulling him close. “But I’m happy to take things slow.” He kissed the crown of Yuri’s head.

“You’re unbelievable, Beka.” Yuri craned his neck and kissed him. “But, I suppose that’s why I love you.”

Otabek smiled against his lips before dotting little kisses along his jaw.  He paused at his ear, his warm breath wafting over the sensitive flesh and causing memories from the night before to flash behind Yuri’s eyelids. “I love you, too.”

Warmth bubbled up in his chest while heat pooled in his belly.  Yuri gave a wicked little grin and pressed their bodies closer together. “You know, we still have a couple hours before we need to get ready…”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them. I love them so much.  
> As for the naughty parts...well...I know I've had a few requests. There may be a separate work with that coming along later, but for now, they're sweet, innocent little beans (for the most part)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
